


VillainousEros

by ajwolf



Series: On My 'Super' Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: A Super Villain has gone on a crime spree and Detective Nikiforov is on the case!





	VillainousEros

Viktor felt his eyebrow raise as he stepped into the conference room to see dozens of photographs lining the walls of the room.

“What’s all this?” he asked as he strolled towards the table that is likewise full of papers, though these seemed to be mostly maps and typed up witness statements. So much wasted paper when they could have just emailed all this to everyone…

“There were a series of robberies last night,” Captain Feltsman said with a rather disgruntled huff. “They hit up high end, luxury goods stores all over the city last night. Looks like the work of a Super Villain.”

Viktor’s jaw twitched. “How do you know it’s a Super Villain?”

Yakov grunted and pointed to the maps in front of him. “We placed the robberies all taking place within a one-hour window, and the order they took place, based on security reports is listed. We mapped it out and there is simply no humanly way of traveling from all of these locations in this order in that time. It’s almost like he zig-zagged across the city on purpose just to flaunt his powers to us.”

Viktor frowned at the map before looking up at the photos on the wall. “Or her,” he said. “Expensive Champagne, high end tableware, glasses and china; silk sheets, luxury bath products, golden necklaces, perfumes, lingerie, and a pair of shoes. These are all things women would want.”

“Or a man wanting to gift them to a woman,” Yakov said with a nod. “The biggest take of the night is actually those shoes. They’re worth half a million, which makes the jewelry look like chump change.”

Viktor’s fingers twitched. “Jewel encrusted?” he asked in a soft voice as he studied the photo.

“And Gold plated.”

Viktor whistled. “Well, they have good tastes.”

Yakov just made a noise in his throat, which Viktor couldn’t decipher. The door to the conference room swung open as Detective Plisetsky shoved his way in, ignoring the two older men completely as he did.

“We finally got some security footage from the shoe store. It’ll take me a minute to pull it up. We also just got word of one more robbery, though we’re not sure when it took place since there’s no security system.” He handed the file to Viktor who opened it curiously.

“Flowers?”

“Yeah,” Plisetsky said distractedly. “They almost didn’t report it because the crook apparently left money to pay for them, so it’s technically only a break in, if you can even call it that when nothing was broken. They even left a little note complimenting the shop’s work. The owner said they wouldn’t press charges but felt it was their duty to report it.”

Yakov made a frustrated sound in his throat and Viktor couldn’t help the smirk. His eyes roved over the photos of the scene, eye widening ever so slightly as he noticed one small detail he’s sure the younger Detective didn’t.  “You have to admit,” he said softly as he typed a new data point into his laptop and waited for it to process, “this is all rather cute. Seems like whoever they are they’re prepping a very nice evening for themselves or some lucky person.”

“This isn’t funny, Viktor,” Yakov said with a frown. “They are stealing, no matter how ‘nice’ they’re being about it. Besides, we don’t know if this will escalate.”

Viktor shrugged, eyes darting to his laptop as the map finally updated on the screen. He nodded to himself and closed it softly and leaned forward towards his boss. “I doubt it will. This is all very quiet. No damage reported, just some stolen goods.”

Yakov sighed. “I know you’re the expert, but how can you be sure?”

Viktor laughed at the acknowledgement. “Now Yakov, I’m hardly an expert!”

“You caught Eros back in Detroit! How many Detectives can say they stopped a Super Villain? Usually it’s only the Superheroes that can do that.”

Viktor shrugged. “It’s not like I captured him, Yakov. There was no way any cell we normal humans come up with would hold him. I just caught up with him first is all.”

“And convinced him to stop his rampage!”

Viktor smirked. “He was quite pleasant and honestly a bit tired of all the attention. I think he was just setting up funds so he could live a nice, quiet life.”

Yakov snorted. “Just because Eros went away quietly doesn’t mean this one will.”

Viktor shrugged at that. “No way to know yet, is there.”

“Finally!” Plisetsky called out as video flickered onto one of the televisions and Yakov and Viktor’s eyes both narrowed. At first there was nothing, just a pair of shoes in a glass case. Then, without warning, a figure flashed into existence out of nowhere, appearing directly beside the case. He looked around, face covered in shadow before he spotted the camera and moved so he was directly in sight of the camera as he deliberately lifted the case and removed the shoes.

The moment the shoes lifted from the table alarms blared and lights flashed on, but it was already too late. The glass case dropped back into place as the man and the shoes popped out of existence as if they’d never been there before.

“Damnit!” Yakov growled as he banged on the table. “That tells us nothing!”

Viktor schooled his features. “Oh now, Yakov, it tells us plenty. First of all, we know his power is teleportation, which means it will be incredibly tricky to track him down or catch him. Secondly, we know he’s smart. He knew that alarm wouldn’t sound until the shoes were moved based on how he lifted the case so it would fall right back into place when he popped out.

“He also knew where the camera was and let us see exactly what he was doing all while making sure we never had a chance to see his face. He’s clearly not looking for attention, but he’s also sending us a warning that he is way out of our league to deal with. He could have easily disabled this camera, like I imagined he did at every other place he hit since we don’t have any other footage, but he left it up for us to see. This is a message; he’s saying ‘I can take what I want, when I want, and you can’t stop me, so don’t even try.’ But at the same time, he left no calling cards or evidence of who he is. He’s daring us to release this footage knowing that it would only cause more panic. A thief that can sneak in and out like that? The public would be in an uproar for us to catch them.

“If he’d left some sort of signature, or made this a flashy exercise, we’d have no choice but to comment. Right now the only people who know these crimes were committed by a Super Villain is the three of us and himself. He’s basically telling us that this can be our little secret.”

“Are you saying we hide this?” Yakov nearly shouted, veins pulsing in his temples.

Viktor shrugged. “I say we sit back and see if he steps out of line again. There are thousands of robberies in this city every year, and these are just a few more. All of the stores have insurance to cover the losses, and the one shop that might have a problem, the florist, the thief left money with them. This all seems to be pointing at this ‘Villain’ having a bit of a laugh. He’s here, he can play with us, and he’s just letting us know, but he’s not necessarily looking for a fight if we aren’t.”

Yakov buried his hands into what little hair he had left. “This doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Me either,” Plisetsky growled. “But Viktor’s probably right. We don’t have much chance of catching him. We have nothing to go on, and nothing to release to the public to ask for their help. Even the professional Heroes probably wouldn’t take this on. It’s both too small of a crime and too little information. If we wait, maybe he’ll return and give us more to go on.”

“Exactly,” Viktor said. “It goes against everything I would normally say as a cop, but our hands really are tied. I think releasing any of this would just cause whoever this is to mock us, and maybe goad them into more.”

Yakov sighed. “I’ll think about it. I don’t know if my superiors will agree, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Well in that case,” Viktor said with a smile as he plopped the files he’d been reading back on the table, “I’m off. I have a lovely husband at home who texted me earlier that he’s making my favorite food for dinner tonight.”

Plisetsky just grunted as he started cleaning up the room, while Yakov waved him off with a distracted “Have a good night.”

Viktor smiled to himself as he gathered his things, tucking his laptop into his shoulder bag, and hurried home, sending his husband a string of snowflake emojis to let him know he was on the way, and earning several blue hearts in return. It was their own little code, and a daily tradition they both loved.

He found himself opening the door to their apartment with a smile on his face as he smelled the scent of katsudon filling the apartment. “I’m home, Yuuri!” he called as he pulled off his tie and hung his jacket.

“I’ll be right out!” Yuuri called, before making a small yelp, followed by the sounds of a spoon clattering to the floor. Viktor chuckled to himself as he took a seat on the couch. The apartment really did smell lovely tonight.

“How was your day?” Yuuri asked from where he worked in the kitchen. It sounded like he was chopping something.

“Not bad. Though it seems like a villain is out there. He made quite the spree last night.”

“Is that right?”

“Hmm,” Viktor said with a coy smile. He could see Yuuri’s shadow shifting around in the kitchen. “Yakov wanted me on it since apparently I’m the expert. He seems to be under the impression that I caught Eros and somehow brought him to justice.”

Yuuri laughed, and Viktor looked up to see his lovely husband stepping out of the kitchen in a truly gorgeous lingerie set and a gold choker around his neck; both items exactly like some of those reported missing by some of the various stores. A playful smile was on his lips as he stepped over Viktor’s lap and made himself quite at home there. He smelled lovely with what was obviously some very expensive perfume dotted along his neck.

“It’s funny how they think _you_ were the one to catch Eros.”

Viktor nodded, kissing his husband softly. “Clearly I was the one captured; I suppose I’m just lucky he took pity on me and decided to let me go.”

Yuuri smirked. “Oh, he never let you go, but he did give up his life of crime for you! Such sacrifice!”

Viktor laughed as Yuuri winked at him. “Well, mostly gave up. I bet you think you’re very clever leaving a snowflake pattern when you connect all the place you hit last night, don’t you?”

Yuuri beamed at him. “You noticed!”

“Of course, how could I miss your signature? It didn’t make much sense till I saw how you left some of the blue roses set out to indicate the time at the flower shop. Very clever.”

Yuuri made a happy sound and kissed him softly. “Ready for some Champagne?”

“I’m more wondering where the roses are…and those half-a-million-dollar shoes. I must admit I’m a little sad not to see them on your feet.”

Yuuri grinned and bit his lip. “That’s because I didn’t get them for me. They’re for you.”

Viktor gasped in appreciation. “You’re too good to me, zolotse! Even if you do fill my life with a great many ethical dilemmas.”

Yuuri shrugged and kissed him. “It was worth _mostly_ giving up a life of crime for you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Viktor said softly, unable to look away from his husband’s happy face. So what if _technically_ grand larceny was a crime? If pulling off such a grand heist made his husband this happy on their anniversary, who was he to argue? “Let’s have our dinner then; I can’t wait to try on my present, though I do feel you rather outdid me this year. All I got you was a puppy.”

Yuuri’s face burst into a grin. “You did?! Where? When!”

Viktor laughed, kissing Yuuri happily. “We pick him up this weekend. Happy Anniversary, darling.”

“Happy Anniversary, Vitya.”

 

The next day, on an Instagram account that had mostly remained inactive for the better part of five years – other than a few very cryptic photos meant to show that the user was still very much alive and well – a single photos was posted. In it, a masked man with a coy smile and a cheeky wink held a pale foot up to his lips, sheathed in a golden, jewel encrusted heel. The caption from VillainousEros simply read: _Sometimes I just can’t help but treat myself to something gold._

**Author's Note:**

> *Appears out of thin air with some fluff.*
> 
> Just a fun little thing that popped into my head and I had to put down. Thanks for reading!


End file.
